Fuel for our Journey
by imdeadsothere
Summary: January they met, February they loved, March they laughed, April went fine, May they had fun, June they were split, July fireworks flew, August they kissed, September winter came, October brought the rain, November gray snow fell, December the sun shone.
1. January

Hey everybody, this story is for the Calendar Challenge by violet-phoenix-rose on the HPFC forum. And just as a future warning Luna goes way out of character in this story, so if you're someone that does not like that then don't say I didn't warn you. Also, this story goes from sad, to happy, to uber sad, so if you don't like that, then you've also been warned. Anyways, enjoy!

-

It was a cold January day, one of those days where all you want to do is cuddle up in front of the fire with a blanket and a book and do positively nothing. Which was what most people were doing, save for a few. Harry Potter was one of those few.

He was currently wandering through the frozen halls of Hogwarts, bundled up in all the jackets he and Ron owned combined and he was still cold.

Harry shivered again. _Maybe I should go back_ he thought to himself, pulling the many jackets tighter around himself. He then decided against it. The reason he had left was because in the common room Ginny was busy snogging some Mystery man and it kinda ticked Harry off. A lot. A lotta lot. Especially since it had been only a few days ago when she'd dumped him for mystery man. The kid was in Ginny's year, and Harry was certain he'd heard his name somewhere but couldn't quite recall it, he didn't want to remember it anyways.

_I should go visit Hagrid_ Harry finally decided. He altered his route towards the exit. He finally made it out onto the grounds where is was actually warmer than the castle. He began to cross the frozen ground towards Hagrid's hut when something caught his eye. Down by the frozen lake a small figure was standing. Harry couldn't tell who it was from where he stood, so, in a flash of curiosity, he headed over towards the person. He had to be nearly ten feet away before he recognized the person.

"Hey Luna!" Harry called, glad it was someone he knew.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her usually misty voice. There was something different about it today though, she sounded sad.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much," Luna replied. The sadness still hung in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, curious as to why she sounded sad. Luna shrugged.

"I'm just lonely," she said so quietly Harry could barely hear her. "But it's okay," she said louder, "I'm used to being lonely, it's the only thing I can rely on these days."

Harry didn't know what to say. Instead he just sort of stood there, silently. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was the comfortable kind. The rare kind.

"Harry?" Luna said after a while.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Why are you out here?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Common room?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"Is Ginny and mystery man there?" Harry nodded.

"Oh, that's too bad," Luna whispered. Harry just shrugged.

"I'm doing okay," he said, "It's just harder at first."

"It always is, but don't worry, things'll get better. It's always okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Luna, I think you've been one of the most sympathetic friends on my part. Everyone else is just like 'she didn't deserve you anyways' or something annoying like that."

"I try to be a good friend," Luna said. She shivered. Harry instinctively put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Thanks," Luna said softly, "It really is cold out here." The sadness had left her voice.


	2. February

"Happy Valentines Day Harry!" Luna said cheerfully. She sat down at the table next to Harry.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Luna," Harry said, passing her a small box wrapped in red paper. Luna grinned.

"I've got something for you too," she handed him a large package, decorated with sky blue paper and a large bow. "You open yours first," she ordered. Harry slowly unwrapped his present. It was a book, old and faded, the leather binding was starting to crack. Harry smiled when he read the title. _The Seekers Guidebook_.

"Thanks Luna!" Harry said sincerely, giving her a one armed hug and kissing her softly on the cheek, "I love it." Luna beamed. Harry and Luna had been dating for a full month now. Ever since that cold day in January when Harry had first hugged her. Ginny and Brian (Yes, Harry had finally learned the name of mystery man) had broken up that same day. Ginny had of course come crying to him, saying she was sorry and blah blah blah and Harry had pushed her off saying that he had found someone else. He'd asked Luna out the next day.

"Now you open my present," Harry said.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening..." she gasped. She'd torn the paper off and opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a small saphire heart on a silver chain.

"Harry, it's beautiful," Luna said, gazing at it.

"Not as beautiful as you of course," Harry said smiling, "Here, let me put it on for you." He took the chain out. Luna held up her hair and Harry attached the clasp in the back.

"There," he said. He turned her towards him to see how it looked. "It looks beautiful on you," he said, grinning, "Matches the color of your eyes."

"Thank you Harry, you're the greatest!" Luna threw her arms around him and planted a kiss flat on his lips, which Harry eagerly returned.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here!" Ron called. Luna and Harry broke apart and turned to face the redhead who had been sitting across from them.

"What?" Ron asked in response to their glares from having interrupted them, "I'm just saying it's kind of distracting."

"What he meant to say was that he was an absolute idiot and promises to never interrupt you again," Hermione said.

"I am not an idiot!" Ron retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You two fight like an old married couple," Harry said, shutting the both of them up.

"Thank you for shutting them up Harry," Luna said, serving herself some food.

"No problem, they were getting on my nerves too," Harry replied, grabbing some pancakes and putting them on his plate.

"Whatever," Ron grumbled.

"You know, I still think that you and Hermione should go out," Luna said.

"No!" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry chuckled.

"I have a feeling _that's_ going to change soon."

The rest of Valentines Day went by normally.

"You know Harry," Luna said softly as she sat in Harry's arms that evening, "I've made a very important decision today."

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"I've decided that I don't want to be your whole life, just the best part of it." And with that she lay a soft kiss on Harry's lips.


	3. March

"So, how was your date with Harry?" Luna's friend Dixie asked. Dixie was a relatively new friend. She had sat next to Luna one day in History and the two had bonded instantly.

"Well?" Dix asked again, "Did anything interesting happen? Was he sweet? Was he perfect? Was he Edward-like?" Dixie had a slight obsession with the Twilight novels, an obsession which she had quickly passed on to Luna.

"Yes, he was quite Edward-like," Luna replied, plopping down next to Dix.

"Any juicy details for me?"

"Not really, just the usual."

"Just him being perfect, right?" Dixie asked.

"Yep, just him being perfect."

"God Luna you are _so_ lucky," Dix said, leaning back in her chair, "I wish _I_ could find a guy as perfect as Harry."

"Don't worry, you'll find your prince charming someday," Luna said.

"Yeah, I know, he's just taken a wrong turn and is too lazy to ask for directions." Luna laughed.

"If he's that lazy are you sure you'll still want him?" she asked.

"Like duh, after watching you and Harry with your perfect fairy tale romance I'd kill for him right now."

"Are me and Harry the cause of everything that happens to you right now?" Luna asked.

"No, of course not, you and Harry are just the inspiration for all of my problems."

"So it is our fault."

"I never said it was your fault."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Fine, you didn't."

"Thank you for agreeing with me!" Dixie said cheerfully. Luna looked down at the book her friend was reading.

"Twilight, _again_?" she asked.

"It's not my fault I like it," Dixie retorted.

"What is this like the twentieth time?"

"Twenty third," Dixie corrected. "My goal is to read it twenty five times cuz it's like a quarter of a hundred."

"You are insane Dixie," Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"At least I'm not afraid the Nargles are going to get me," Dixie retorted.

"At least I'm not a member of the church of the flying Spaghetti monster," Luna replied back.

"Speaking of which, I've got that article you wanted me to write for your dad to put in his magazine," Dixie said.

"You do? Great, let me have it and I'll send it to him right away, he might be able to put in the next issue."

"Sweet, and I'll get a free copy of it, right?"

"Of course Dix, besides, you get free issues even if you don't write an article," Luna pointed out.

"I know," Dixie grinned, "Just one of the perks of being the best friend of the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler."

"Hey, did you read this?" Luna and Dixie went silent and paused to listen to the two fourth years, "apperently there's been increased Death Eater activity!" one boy told his friend.

"Let's go," Dixie said suddenly, Grabbing Luna's arm and dragging her up the stairs, "I hate all that bad news, it's so... scary," she admitted.

"I know, it freaks me out too, especially for Harry."

"Hey!" Dixie snapped, "don't think like that, Harry's a good wizard, he'll be fine."

"I think I have a right to worry though," Luna replied.

"You do, but don't let it plague you all the time," Dixie warned.

"Aren't you worried about anyone?"

"Of course, I'm worried about my parent,s I'm worried about you, and Harry, and Hermione, and even Ron. I'm worried about my brother, and I'm way worried about Vance," Dixie said, referring to her little sister whom Luna had only met on one occasion."


	4. April

"Could Dixie go any slower?" Harry asked as he and Luna waited by the front doors of the school, waiting so that they could go to Hogsmeade.

"Yes, she probably could go slower," Luna replied dreamily, "But then she'd be going slow on purpose, right now she's just going slow because he short legs don't carry her as far or as quickly as other people's do."

"I'm telling her that you called her short."

"She doesn't care, I do it all the time. She's probably just finishing worshiping to flying spaghetti monster anyways." As if on cue Dixie appeared.

"I'm here!" she said cheerfully, "What are your other two wishes?"

"Let's see, I wish that you were gone and that you wouldn't come back," Luna said.

"Thanks a lot Luna," Dixie said sarcastically, "Just for that I think I'm going to flirt with Harry the whole trip."

"You know I'm kidding, besides if you flirted with Harry I'd be forced to disembowel you."

"You know, the way you say that is kinda creppy."

"And how do I say it?"

"Matter of factly."

"Of course I say it matter of factly, if you flirted with Harry I would disembowel you, it's a fact."

"So, I wont flirt with Harry then," Dixie said, "But I'll think of something else to do to you later." The three began to head out towards Hogsmeade.

"So what were you two talking about before your daily shipment of awesomness, aka me, arrived?" Dixie asked.

"You," Luna replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were trying to figure out why you had been so slow," Harry said.

"Oh, that was because I got distracted cuz I thought I saw the easter bunny and I had to run after him to see if it really was him."

"Was it?"

"No, it was just some blonde Hufflepuff girl," Dixie replied. "But it was still fun chasing after her, she probably thought I was an escaped lunatic or something. But anyways, is there anything we have to do on this trip?"

"We're meeting Ron and Hermione in the three broomsticks," Harry said.

"Really? Sweet, I like Ron," Dixie grinned evily. She and Ron had an on-running game of short and tall people jokes. They'd probably start doing red head jokes soon, even though they were both redheads.

By the time they reached the three broomsticks it was already crowded.

"There they are," Luna said, pointing over to a table where Hermione and Ron sat. Dixie ran ahead.

"Hey shorty," Ron greeted Dixie.

"Yes, I'm short," Dixie said, "Tell me something I don't know." She sat down next to him.

"Hey Dixie, what type of bus to short people use?"

"What?" Dixie asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"The short bus," Ron said.

"Har har har," Dixie muttered, "Speaking of which, just out of curiosity I'd like to know how the weather is up there?"

"Very nice, better than it is down there where the short people are."

"Can you two lay off it for just one day?" Hermione pleaded.

"Maybe," Dixie said, "I'll consider it."

"How about no considering, just do it?" Harry asked.

"Nike!" Dixie called.

"What?"

"You used the nike tag line, just do it. That's the nike tag line."

"You are so weird."

"I know." Dixie smiled. Being weird was her goal in life.


	5. May

"That's it! I'm becoming a nun!" Dixie called, plopping on the floor of the Ravenclaw common room in front of Luna.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I thought I'd finally found love in _Ryan_, and then it turns out he's been cheating on me. So, I'm becoming a nun."

"But why a nun?"

"Nun's don't date. No boys save for the priest. I'm becoming a nun."

"Okay then Dix, you do that."

"I will, now if you'll excuse me I must go do research on how to be a nun," Dixie stood up and left. Luna just shook her head at her crazy friend. Well, they were both crazy, so the two girls really were perfect for each other.

"Gahh! Luna! I just remembered it's my brother's birthday in two days!" Dixie shrieked, running back into the common room a few minutes later, "And I don't have a clue of what to give him!"

"How about a picture of you as a nun? It'll make him laugh."

"No, I'd rather not," Dixie said, "But I have to get hims something good, something cool."

"I thought you hated him?" Luna said.

"I do," Dixie replied. "But he's family, and family is family. At least that's what my mom says. She'll send me a howler if I don't get him something good."

"I dunno, maybe you should ask Harry or Ron, they might have some better ideas."

"Ooh, good idea!" Dixie ran back out of the common room. She re-appeared about an hour later.

"They had lame ideas," Dixie grinned.

"If they had lame ideas, then why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason," Dixie replied. Setting a large black plastic trash bag on the floor.

"What's in that?" Luna asked.

"Just a few presents for my brother." Dixie dumped the contents of the bag on the floor.

"What's all this?" Luna picked up what looked like a magazine. She couldn't quite tell though because the cover of it had paper tapped on it.

"Everything that was under Ron's bed," Dixie replied, taking the magazine that Luna was holding. She attempted to peel back the paper to no avail.

"Maybe if you opened it," Luna offered.

"I'd rather not," Dixie replied, "I've always learned never to open up strange things. Especially if it's a magazine, and especially if you found it under a boys bed."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Luna replied. Dixie put the magazine down and instead picked up a small leather bound booklet. She opened it up, gasped, the squealed.

"What?" Luna asked, quickly making her way over to her. "What is it?"

"It's Ron's diary," Dixie whispered grinning. The two girls stared at each other., Both mentally struggling on wether to be good little girls and give it back to Ron, or to read it, photocopy it, and then give a copy of it to everyone that knew Ron.

"Let's read it," Dixie finally decided, opening the little booklet up. The two girls leaned in and began to read, the birthday present for Dixie's brother long since forgotten.


	6. June

"I can't believe it's actually time to go home," Luna said sadly. She sat in Harry's arms on the Hogwarts express. They were nearing Kings Cross station and then she and Harry wouldn't see each other until September.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "It's been a fun year though."

"And certainly a lot of things have happened," Hermione added, staring pointedly at Luna and Harry and eying Dixie.

"We should get together sometime," Dixie said, "Maybe have a pool party or something. Or a Twilight party."

"Totally," Hermione agreed. Dixie had also managed to get Hermione addicted to Twilight.

"But we all have to write to each other at least once a week," Luna said.

"I think I can manage once a week," Harry said.

"I probably can," Ron said.

"I definitely will," Hermione added.

"I'll keep on coming up with excuses for why I don't," Dixie finished.

"No excuses Dix, you're writing once a week to all of us, weather you like it, or not."

"I pick not but I can see I don't have much of a choice in this matter."

"Good observation Dix," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Hey, I've said nicer things."

"Yeah, but always sarcastically, so it doesn't count."

"It wasn't sarcastically!" Luna defended.

"Oh yes it was."

"Oh no it wasn't."

"Oh yes it was."

"Oh no it wasn't."

"Both of you shut up or I'm taking away your Twilight books!" Ron called.

"You wouldn't dare," Dixie growled.

"Oh yes I would," Ron replied.

"Careful Weasley," Dixie said, "I have a red headed temper and an ADD attention span."

"I really don't see what your attention span has to do with all of this," Harry said.

"Nothing," Dixie replied, "It just sounded cooler if it was longer."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "I see now."

"Do you?" Dixie asked, "Do you _really_?"

The train began to slow.

"Crap, we're here!" Dixie groaned.

"Careful Dix, nuns don't swear." Luna said.

"Crap is _so_ not a swear word," Dixie argued.

"It is too, and since you're a nun then you shouldn't swear."

"Since when did Dixie become a nun?" Hermione asked.

"Since Ryan cheated on me and I swore off guys," Dixie replied.

"Then how come you're not wearing the long black thing?" Ron asked.

"It's called a habit, and I'm an undercover nun."

"Oh." the train stopped.

"It is time for us friends to got our separate directions," Hermione said sadly.

"Woo hoo! Three months without Ron!" Dixie cheered, running out of the compartment.

"Always looking on the bright side, isn't she?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she is," Luna replied.


	7. July

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the day!_" Dixie sang loudly, dancing ahead of Luna.

"Dixie! Slow down!" Luna called, running to catch up with her two-stepping friend.

"Sorry, I don't slow dance!" Dixie replied giggling. The two girls had decided to get together over the summer. They were both running around and playing whatever game popped into their heads on Dixies HUGE lawn. They'd invited Harry, Ron, and Hermione too, but only Ron could come.

"When's Ron going to get here again?" Dixie asked.

"At one," Luna replied.

"Sweet, I've got the mother-load of tall people jokes for him," Dixie grinned. Right then the sound of a doorbell echoed over the lawn.

"It's him!" Dixie screeched. Turning and bolting for the house, Luna hot on her heel. They arrived at the front door just as Dixies mom opened it.

"Um, hi, I'm Dixie's friend," they heard Ron mumbled nervously.

"Hi Ron!" Dixie said running up and ducking under her mothers arm to say hi to him. "Come on in, we where just playing out in the backyard, wanna come?"

"Sure." Dixie grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him through the house out into the backyard.

"Hey, since there are more than two of us we can play tag," Luna pointed out.

"Yeah!" Dixie grinned.

"What's tag?" Ron asked.

"You don't know what tag is?" Dixie asked. Ron shook his head, "Sacrilege man, total sacrilege."

"Is there a church of tag now or something?" Luna asked.

"No, but good idea, maybe I should start one."

"I'd join, I could be like a cardinal or something."

"I'd be the pope."

"The pope of the church of tag, I'd love to see peoples faces when you introduced yourself like that."

"That would be funny."

"We should explain to Ron what tag is though."

"Yeah, okay Ron, listen carefully."

-

"We're going to light fireworks! We're going to light fireworks! We're going to light fireworks!" Dixie chanted, dancing around the small campfire they'd set up in the yard. Dixies father had come home from work that day with a small bag of fireworks for them to set off.

"Calm yo'self Dix dahlin," Ron said, imitating Dixies mom with her southern drawl.

"Shut up Ron," Dixie replied.

"I'd rather not," Ron replied.

"You know something Ron," Dixie said, "I'm glad you're tall, there's more of you to dislike."

"Can we just set of the fireworks already?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a moment." Ron bent down, fumbling with the matches for a bit then he got the first firework lit. He stepped back and they waited for a moment before the firework went off with a shower of red and white sparks.

"What do you think would happen if we stuck one inside of a frog?" Dixie asked.

"One what?"

"A firework."

"I dunno."

"Maybe we should try it."

"That's just creepy," Ron said, picking out another firework.

"Yeah, well, I've always figured if a week goes by and your friends are not completely confused or terrified by one of your actions, you're not doing your job."

"Good philosophy Dixie," Luna noted.

"Thank you Luna."

"You're both insane," Ron said, shaking his head.

"We know." they said in unison.


	8. August

"_It's beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a sandy wonderland_!" Dixie loudly sang her new revised version of _Walking in a Winter Wonderland_. The two girls were on a day trip to the beach. It was a warm summery day, they had one week left until school started which both girls dreaded. Well, Luna actually only half-dreaded the start of school, she didn't want to go to class, but she did want to see Harry. Three months without him had been nearly unbearable. Nearly because of Dixie, who had managed to make the time without Harry survivable.

On the topic of Dixie, she had been rather giggly all morning. not that she wasn't always giggly, but she was unusually giggly. And she kept on giving Luna these little smiles that said 'I know something that you do-ont!'

"Hey, Luna! Luuuuuna! Lunakins! Answer me!" Luna was brought back to earth from her mindless wandering by Dixies loud voice.

"Huh? What? Where'd the Lunakins come from?"

"This big pink squishy thing in my head," Dixie replied, "Anyways, what time is it?"

"Uh..." Luna checked her watch, "Nearly twelve."

"Well no wonder I was hungry, let's go get something to eat."

"Sure where should we go?" Luna asked. Dixie looked like she was about to respond but suddenly stopped. She smiled that stupid little secretive smile and let out a tiny squeal/giggle.

"I say we go to this great little cafe down by the plaza," Harry's voice replied. Luna whirled around and shrieked.

"Harry!" She crashed into his arms, knocking him over onto the sand.

"Wow, Luna, a little forward don't you think?" Dixie giggled.

"Oh shut it Dix," Harry replied, picking himself and Luna off the ground.

"How'd you get here? Did you know we'd be here?" Luna instantly bombarded Harry with questions.

"Dixie told me you were coming here and told me to come as a little surprise for you," Harry replied.

"She did? Dixie I love you!" Luna rushed over and gave her friend a huge hug, "You are the nicest person ever!"

"I _am_ the nicest person ever," Dixie said, hugging Luna back, "No one is nicer than I am. There was once, but I took care of that." Luna let go of her friend and ran back over to Harry who pulled her into a huge hug and a soft kiss.

"I've missed you," Harry whispered.

"Me too," Luna whispered back.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Dixie asked loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Harry called.

"Were you telling the truth about that cafe?"

"Yep."

"Kewl, let's go there." Dixie skipped off with Harry and Luna, arm in arm, slowly trailing along behind her. That day was by far the best day of Luna's summer.


	9. September

The silence had started on the 15th. Strange how it was easier for her to remember that one dreadful day than all the good days before that. School had just started, the first fourteen days had been great, sunny, and cheerful. Luna could spend all the time that she wanted with Harry (which she did), Dixie had been her normal cheerful self and Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

But then began the reign of fire. Voldemort had succeeded in a complete takeover of the Wizard government, and Harry had been forced to run. Hermione had been captured by the death eaters, but rumors spread that she had escaped, of course, that didn't stop Ron form nearly getting himself killed in an attempt to infiltrate the Death Eaters to try to save her. To put it simply all of Lunas friends were missing, even Dixie. Luna could still clearly remember the last thing she'd ever heard Dixie say. It was about a week after all hell had broken loose. For the first time in a week the whole castle was silent, no talking, no screaming, so signs of battle, not even the hourly news reports that all wizards in Britain were now required to listen to, who's loud noise filled the hallways delivering nothing but messages of hopelessness and despair were playing at that moment. Dixie had been standing at a window, staring out across the grounds. The color of the lake had changed from crystal blue to a muddy black. Even the trees seemed to have darkened their leaves.

"Hey Dixie," Luna had said quietly, trying not to startle her friend. Dixie had not responded.

"So, um, how you doing?" Luna said again, in a vain attempt to start a conversation. Dixie still hadn't replied.

"What are you looking at?" Luna asked, attempting once again to break the silence.

"I don't know," Dixie said. And then she turned and left. Luna never saw her again after that.

At that point Luna had lost everything. But it was okay, because it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything, and Luna was free.


	10. October

October would normally have come with darkness, but since the darkness was already here, it just brought rain.

Luna spent her days in the library, reading and reading, day in and day out. Some people dared to ask her what she was looking for, to which she replied "nothing," until they eventually stopped asking and left her in peace to the books, which she read day in and day out.

She really wasn't looking for anything, other than something to do. Classes had all been canceled, most of the teachers were dead or had fled the country anyways, the few that remained had just holed themselves up inside their rooms, leaving the students to their own devices.

It was another rainy Sunday, and Luna sat in thew library, reading another book.

"Hello Luna," Luna looked up to see a girl she half recognized. Her name was Vance, and she was a year below Luna, and there was something big that Luna knew she was forgetting, but it just refused to come to her.

"Hello," Luna said.

"Um, I don't know if you remember me or not," she said, "but I'm Vance I'm..."

"Dixies little sister," Luna finished for her, "yes, I remember now."

"Yeah, and um, apperently you were the last one to ever see her, and I was just wondering, before she left, did she say anything."

"I don't know."

"Oh, well, um, in that case sorry for dis..." Vance began to stand up.

"No, that's what she said, the last thing she ever said was I don't know," Luna said. Vance paused, and sat back down.

"She was looking outside through one of the windows, I asked her what she was looking at, and she replied I don't know, and then she left."

"I don't know? Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Vance asked. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. Vance sat back in her chair, puzzled. Her eyes moved to look out the window when a sudden realization crossed her face. Vance turned back towards Luna.

"Thank you Luna," she whispered, she then stood up and left. It seemed as if everyone was leaving these days, never coming, just going. It's all anyone ever did. And that's what Vance did, she left, and didn't come back.

Luna just turned back towards her book and continued reading. The book was a diary of some witch from times past, only this part of the diary was slightly different to the rest, instead of the normal diary entry the witch had written a message to her friend, and then Luna remembered something. Dropping the book she ran, sprinting through the hallways to her common room, then to her dorm, and then to Dixies trunk, which had remained there despite her absence. Opening it up it didn't take Luna long to find her diary. Why she was looking for it, it was kind of weird. A long time ago, in happier times, Luna and Dixie had been messing around. Dixie was attempting to read Lunas diary and Luna was attempting to read Dixies diary.

_"Yeah right you can have my diary!" Dixie called, jumping on the bed and holding it high above her head._

_ "Hey! You read mine, it's only fair!" Luna retorted. Dixie laughed._

_ "Life isn't fair! Hasn't anybody ever told you that?"_

_ "Only a billion times!" Luna said, "how about just the last page, so that we're even?" Dixie thought about it for a moment before shaking her head._

_ "Nope, you'll never ever read my diary!"_

_ "But what if something happens to you and I have to read you diary to try to find out what happened to you?"_

_ "If that ever happens, then you can read the last page, but only if something happens to me and I'm like gone somewhere where I can't send you a letter!" Dixie replied._

Luna was pretty sure that now was the type of time Dixie had been talking about.

She opened the diary and flipped to the very last page, ignoring everything else. And there, scrawled in Dixies messy handwriting, was what Luna had been hoping she'd find.

_Dear Luna,_

_ I sincerely hope you get this message since I'm relying totally on change that you'll even remember our deal we made, about the time when you could finally read my diary. But anyways, I don't exactly know where I'm going, only that I've got to get out of here, the reason I'm not telling you this in person is because I hate goodbyes. I know, it's a lame excuse, but it's all I've got. I'm going to go out to see if I can do s__omething, help in some way, and I hope to God that I can. And whatever happens, please don't stop being my friend, y__ou know everything about me, so if we stop being friends I'll have to kill you because so help me… you are taking my secrets to the grave. Sorry, that was a bad joke, I shouldn't have said it, or written it actually. And if something does happen to me, and for some reason I never come back, I just want to know that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I hope that you and Harry have a happily ever after, even if I'm not there to see it. Goodbye Luna, and whatever happens, don't loose hope._

_ -Dixie_

Luna sat there, reading, and re-reading the note again and again. She looked up from the ground where she kneeled, staring out the window, a black cat jumped on it and meowed, it's white hair standing out amongst the gray clouds behind it. Luna nearly smiled. _Someday the sun was gonna shine._


	11. November

Novemeber brought the snow.

Normally the bright white would have cheered her up, except that the snow wasn't bright white. It like everything else in the world had a grayish hue. True despair truly had fallen over the world. The hourly news reports had turned into quarter of an hour news reports. Messages like 'Death Eaters crush uprising in Diagon Alley' and '15 muggle borns caught' filled the halls every fifteen minutes. No one laughed any more, no one bothered to cry either, their tears had all been used up. Just the other day Luna had bothered to try to find out who was left. Only to find that no one was left. How was it, that absolutely everyone in the school could have left, and she'd never noticed it? She thought she'd have felt sad about that, but instead she only felt mad, mad that they hadn't bothered to turn off the bloody news reports before the left. She wondered if abandoned houses had to listen to these messages of despair as well, a sudden image of lonely furniture sitting in a darkened house filled her mind. It took her a moment, but suddenly she recognized the furniture, that was her house.

Where had everyone gone?

-

The food was gone. Nothing left, all was lost. Luna sat curled in a corner of the dormitory, too hungry to even get up and retrieve Dixies diary, her note always seemed to cheer her up. But Luna was beyond cheering up now, she was hungry. She wanted food. And a small part of her even wanted to die.

She never heard the footsteps.

"We've got someone in here, Davis, get up here!" Luna's head turned towards the doorway. A tall woman stood there, holding her wand out, brightening up the room.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" the woman stepped forward towards Luna. "Are you hurt?" the woman asked.

"Food," Luna whispered.

"David git me some food up here!" the woman called. Luna heard the second footsteps as a tall man who looked to be about in his forties entered. He had a heavy backpack tossed over his shoulder.

"Leila, who is she?" the man asked, eyeing Luna.

"Just get me some food, the poor things probably starving, and freezing, it's got to be below freezing in here." The man reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of rolls of bread which the woman quickly brought to Luna, who eagerly gobbled them down. The woman then grabbed some of the blankets off of the abandoned beds and wrapped Luna up tightly.

"David, we have to get her to base," the woman said.

"We don't even know who she is," Davis argued.

"It doesn't matter, she needs help, we'll worry about the rest later. And whit that the woman picked her up and Luna blacked out.

-

Luna awakened in a bright, white, and warm room.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"You, are in a hospital," a mans voice replied, "well, a makeshift hospital anyways. Ever since this was we haven't been able to get a hold of a real hospital, all have been taken over by those Death Eaters. It took Luna a moment to register the term Hospital.

"Are you a muggle?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, at least that's what they tell me," the man replied. Luna turned her head to see him. He was an older man, most of his hair had already gone white and he was balding. He had a large nose and small watery eyes, he was slightly hunched, but quite cheerful.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Morgan," the man replied, "and who are you?"

"Luna," Luna replied, "Luna Lovegood."

"What a pretty name," the man noted, "Well, it seems like you are in good mental condition," he said, "of course, I wouldn't know, I'm a doctor, not a psychologist, I'll have Lucy take a look at you later, when you're feeling better. But I don't think you're deranged." Luna almost chuckled.

"Can you imagine if I was deranged?" she said to no one in particular, remembering all the crazy things she and Dixie had done since they became friends.

"Well?" she asked the doctor, "can you imagine if I was deranged?"

"Well, no, not..."

"Dixie would have laughed," Luna said, interrupting the doctor, "If I'd asked her, she would have laughed," and then Luna turned her head, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	12. December

It was December.

A year had passed and the sun still hadn't shone. That was how she'd been waking up at what the people called 'the base.' It was a safe house, for muggles and wizards, no one really cared which was which anymore. All that mattered now was Death Eater or not.

"The sun's not shining today," Luna would always say, as she came over for breakfast.

"Of course not, it's December, but don't worry, when July comes it'll be bright and sunny," Margaret said, trying to cheer Luna up. That's what she always did. Luna reminded her of her daughter, and Margaret had taken it upon herself to take care of Luna, _so that when someone comes by to pick you up they'll find you well taken care of_ she'd always say. The only thing was that Luna didn't think anyone would ever come by to claim her, she was alone now.

"The sun's not shining today," she always said. Almost as if it were her own special way of saying hello, or good morning.

"Maybe the sun'll shine on Christmas," one girl said when Luna had told her. But it was a false hope. The Sun would probably never shine.

It was Christmas morning. Luna crawled out of bed and looked out her window.

"The sun's not shining today," she said as Margaret entered her room.

"Well no dear, it's still winter, the sun doesn't shine in winter, but don't worry, summer's coming," Margaret said. Luna didn't respond. She was staring intently out of her window. In the distance she thought she saw something move in the trees.

"Luna, what is it honey?" Margaret asked. Luna didn't reply. She knew that she saw something. She narrowed her eyes, almost as if trying to zoom in on it. Something moved, and then it was gone, it looked like a person. They reappeared again, standing there next to one of the trees staring, not at the camp, but at her. She couldn't even see their eyes but she knew they were looking directly at her. The person turned and left, but they didn't come back this time. Luna leapt down from her bed and ran.

"LUNA!!!" Half the base seemed to be chasing after her as Luna bolted for the trees.

"Luna come back!" she heard Margaret call, but Luna didn't stop, her eyes were fixed on the forest, on one tree in particular. Luna reached it, she stopped, staring at the tree, looking for something. She knew what she had seen, she knew who she had seen actually. She was sure it had been... Luna shook her head. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

A newspaper flew out of the trees just as the others reached her.

"Luna it's not safe out here," she recognized Davis' voice. Luna clutched on to the newspaper as they took her back to the base.

"Luna darling, what was that all about," Margaret cooed over her, as she tried to keep up with Davis who had picked her up and was carrying her back. Luna didn't respond.

-

Luna sat in the dining room, staring down at the newspaper, it was a section from the comics.

"Now remember, as far as anyone knows we are a nice, normal family," the father in one of the comics reminded his family just before they went out on their shopping trip. Once upon a time that would have been funny.

Luna turned the page, it was an article on some sports team and how well they we're doing this season. One quote caught her eye, it was a highlighted quote from the coach. "I can't believe we're winning. But it's really happening. We started off bad this season but we're making a comeback. And all of our opponents had better watch out, cuz we ain't giving up!" Luna looked closer at it. The highlighting was fresh.

"Luna darling," Margaret interrupted her, "I was thinking maybe you should start a diary, to help you cope. I've heard a lot of the girls saying that a diary helps them a lot because it helps them get their thoughts out, even if not to another human, at least they got them out. So, I've gotten you this little journal here." Margaret lay a plain blue notebook in front of her, "and here's a pen," she placed a simple ball point in front of her. "And Merry Christmas," Margarte said, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving. Luna reached out and pulled the notebook towards her, she opened it up to the first page, picking up the pen she wrote four words.

The sun shone today.


	13. Epilogue

Dear Dixie,

Long time no see. Harry and I have been married for a year now, feels like it's only been a day. Anyways, I have some exciting news. I'm going to be having a baby! Isn't that exciting! I just got the test results today and I knew I had to tell you. Oh yeah, and Ron and Hermione are getting married! He just proposed to her, apparently it was really romantic, at least that's what Hermione says, but we all know she's biased. But anyways, back to the baby. Harry's really excited, when I told him he freaked! We're still discussing names, I've decided that if it's a girl I want Dixie to be her middle name. In honor of my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And if it's a boy we're considering on naming him Joel. But I'm only three months in, so we've got time. Anyways, the baby's due in August and I wish you could be there. I'm doing fine, Margarets taking damn good care of me, making sure I get all my vegetables and vitamins every day. But I don't mind it that much, at least I've got a Margaret to take care of me, most people coming out of the war had nobody. I miss you Dixie, and thanks for everything you've ever done, Ron misses you, he's got no one to tell his short people jokes too. Well, looks like you got your wish, me and Harry are having our happily ever after. Once again, thank you, thank you for being my friend, (don't worry, I'm taking your secrets to the grave with me, just like you asked), and thank you for saving Harry, even if it meant forfeiting your own life. Thank you, and I love you

-Luna

Luna sealed up the letter, gently setting it among the flowers that lay on Dixies grave. Luna smiled slightly, it was a sad little smile.

"Miss you Dixie," Luna whispered, placing a hand gently on the grave, she sat there for a moment, silent, before standing. She turned and quietly left, never looking back.


End file.
